Soundless Melody
by SilverReplay
Summary: Why did things have to change? I didn't, but you did. You treat me differently now. Why? AoKise


_**Soundless Melody**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 3: 10/3/14

**Prompt: ****Gags/****Silence**

_Summary: Why did things have to change? I didn't, but you did. You treat me differently now. Why? AoKise_

...

"That's a wrap! Good job, Kise! Keep it up!" A hand clapped my shoulder. I gave him a blinding smile, signature # 054, the "Of course, what else?" smile that made me want to inwardly cringe. Casually brushing off his hand, making sure to not seem rude, I meandered over to my chair, grabbing my water bottle nearby, making sure it was sealed. Kamisama, this model shoot is taking forever! It should have been finished two days ago, but the stupid director keeps on changing his mind on what he wants. A tweeting sound caught my attention. Bending over, I tried to search for my cell phone. It's not on my chair, it's not in my bag, where is it? I heard it! I know I did! I'm not delusion. I almost got down on my hands and knees looking for it, until a voice startled me.

"Kise-san! Are you alright? What are you doing?" I sprang back up, arm behind my head as I gave Akiyamacchi a sheepish grin. When I got up, a clatter brought my attention down to the ground. Oh, my phone was in my pocket the whole time. When did I put that in there? Why was it even in there in the first place during the shoot? Once I collected my thoughts, I realized Akiyamacchi already picked it up for me, hand upraised with the sleek gold device in the middle of her palm. Bowing slightly in thanks, I brushed my hand against hers as I retrieved it. I inwardly smirked. I still have it. The rosy blush on her face brought out the blue in her hazel eyes and the light pinkish red contrasted nicely with the light orange sweeping bangs framing the sides of her face. Raising my hand, I lightly cleared a few stray strands out of her eyes, brushing them back behind her ear. I could feel the moisture of hair spray on them, of course the light curls would be unnatural; no bun with that much escaping strands of hair can stay like that for most of the day. Grimacing inwardly, I took note that I should wash my hands later. I hate the residue of hairspray, it feels so sticky, and not the pleasant sticky either, more like the "ew, did I step in gum" kind of sticky. Bringing my hand back down, I discretely wiped it down the arm rest of the chair I was assigned. Stepping away, I made my way to the washroom before I realized I forgot all about the new text.

Flipping my phone open, I let out a brief smile. Aominecchi~

_To: Ryo-Hime_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Oi! Hurry up and finish that damn shoot, baka! I'm already at the courts waiting!_

I frowned. Damn it, why does it sound so cold? It's so detached~ I internally wailed, rivers of tears falling from my eyes. I wanted to curl up and sob, but I know no sounds would come out. Ever since an insane stalker put chemicals in the company provided water bottle, I lost my voice, or more like, I lost the ability to talk. Sounds are fine, but it's different, and any that I do make comes out so gravelly, I sound like those butch men that do lumberjacking or something. I just stopped talking or making any sound really. I was just starting out doing promotional demos for my career when that happened. Things haven't been the same since. I haven't changed, but people around me did. Especially…Aominecchi…

He barely talks to me, like the fact that I can't respond to him verbally makes any words he says useless. The only time he ever verbally vocalizes his thoughts into words is in bed, whenever I'm bent over or panting from exertion with my nails raking down his back and head tossed back or palms pressed against his chest as my thighs quivered from exhaustion. I feel, used. I still love him I've been in love with him since middle school. His passion in basketball, that's what drew me in. The swift turns, the sudden spins and loops, the movement of pure wildness that is his signature, the unpredictable actions, like a panther corralled. I fawned over Kurokocchi back then, who wouldn't? My beloved senpai~ but it was always as an overprotective little brother acting like a big brother to a fragile nii-san. I kept most of the rabid males away from Kurokocchi, who's safely? I'm not sure if he's really safe, I mean, he's with Akashicchi! That's not safe, but I don't know now. Akashicchi really likes Kurokocchi, he's really devoted. Kamisama, I'm getting scatterbrained again.

Where was I? Tucking my phone back into my pocket, I splashed water on my face. Looking up into the mirror, I can see bright blonde hair, styled just so it would enter my eyes, a light gold hue that seemed to sparkle "like the sun." A minute frown was still on my lips. I tried to smile, smirk, grin, but all I could get was a grimace. I sighed. I give up. I just stared at the water droplets running down my face, clingy strands of hair adhering itself to my cheeks. Grabbing a nearby face towel, I wiped down the excess water. Luckily, the shoot this time- when will that damn director make up his fucking mind? - was themed as a walk through the beach, so a fake ocean, fake sand, a fake sun, a fake breeze. Why couldn't it be something practical, its winter!

I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. When did I put it on vibrate? I'm losing my mind. Absently opening the text, I sighed.

_To: Ryo-Hime _(Why is it Ryo-Hime? When did I become a princess? When did he start seeing me as weak? WHY is he seeing me as weak! Nothin's changed! I'm not a freaking girl!)

_From: Aominecchi_ (Maybe I should change it to bastard. It would fit…)

_Hurry your goddamn ass and get out here!_

I typed out a reply.

_To: Aominecchi_

_From: Kise _(ﾉ ヮ)ﾉ~ *: ･✧

_I'm busy._

Closing my phone, I turned it off. I can't deal with him right now. Not like this. I don't even know if he even loves me anymore. It's been two years since I confessed in college, a year after I became silent. Once I did, everything changed. Why did things have to change? I didn't, but you did. You treat me differently now. Why? I just… I just want things to go back to the way they were.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

3/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
